kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ8 transcript
Connor *Good morning Sarah, and how fare you and your good mother. *Aye, I do, and she means well... *Whence came this foul tempest? *I know not, stand back! *Nooooooo! *By the virtues! What vile magic has invaded Daventry? *And what is this? *I know not the evil which enslaves you, Sarah, but I vow its defeat and the deliverance of your sweet soul. *Begone, raven! Leave her be! *Hmmm...whither does it fly? *Whence came these foul creatures? This is madness! *Widow Burke, I pledge my life that both you and Sarah will walk our fair land once again. *Thank heavens, my own dwelling! Although...I should check for intruders. *Ah, my dagger! *Ho, raven, what have you? *'tis a long jump; but I can make it. *Vile fiend! *Under these trying circumstances, I'm sure these good people will understand my present need for their gold. *You shall see the light of day once more, goodwife Simms. I swear it! *Even a poor babe in a cradle! I have got to stop this...to undo this, this...evil! *Farmer Simms, even you! I vow to you with every fiber of my being that you shall work your fields once again! *Joseph, my friend...you and I have toiled side by side. You are a good man, and I shall persevere to free you from this evil imprisonment. *Ah, the tavern. Even IT shows damage. *Poor Julia; you were there for me when I had troubles. Now you need me. I shall persevere until you are freed from this horrendous evil. *You will live to walk the green land of Daventry once more. I promise you that! *Wreched fellow. The plight of the good people of Daventry is almost more than I can bear. I MUST help them! *I have no time for games. *Mr. Kavanagh, I am sickened by your plight. I promise to do all I can to save you from further torment. *Poor woman, it must be torture for her. I MUST do all I can to free her! *A child must live here. *Hmm...a child's drawings... *These leather boots will help me immeasurably. *I am lightly protected by leather. *I cannot reach that axe from here. *This is a sharp axe. *What's this! Alack, what goes here! *By whose authority...sir? *A fight for it then. En garde! *Despicable varmint! Whence came he to Daventry? *Aye, leather gloves will surely help. *I know Julia will allow me the use of her gold. *Your crossbow was no match 'gainst this evil power. I shall not stop until you are free to walk once again. *Alack! The evil tempest has damaged the church. Now the door is blocked! *Hello?! You're still alive! But, 'twould seem, only half so. *Tell me, good wizard, what was the tempest's nature? *The Mask of Eternity? *Five? *I? Zounds! *'Tis, empty. *'Tis beyond my reach. *I am honored to perform such a noble quest, but...where do I begin? *I am grateful, sir. My destiny is clear. I shall prevail! *Forgive my pestering, good wizard. Could you again tell me my quest? *Aye, thank you, sir. *An odd structure... *Aye, the bell belongs here. *'Twas the Lady of the Lake! Assuredly, my quest will now be successful. *What is this? A celestial globe? *This must be the wizard's book of magical formulae. One page is blank... *Lo, a magical quill! *It must have nothing more to write. *There appears to be nothing more here. *When Jupiter converges with Leo upon the firmament dome, the Astral Light will expand thy knowledge and unmask for thee the Revelation of Hidden Things. *Zounds! What sort of magic is this?! *The way to Castle Daventry. *The road to Castle Daventry is blocked. How can I travel there? *I bare a parchment inscribed with the symbol of the planet Jupiter. *The old castlekeep of Daventry. I should search it thoroughly. *Somehow this wall looks a bit different... *This door is well locked. *That device. Is it magical? *If it is at all within my power, I shall liberate you from this vile condition, good man. *Lo, a place to use my map! Later on, I may be able to magically transport from here. *The door has been barricaded. *The alchemist's shop. There could be something useful inside. *Poor chap. Seems the alchemist tried securing his house...but couldn't save himself! *What's there...behind the waterfall? *I could use that rope and hook. *I could use that rope and hook. But, that millstone...can I stop it? *Hmmm...how can I stop this wheel? *Even your sword could not save you from this affliction. I know not how, but...I shall save you from this evil plight! *Alas! Even King Graham was no match against the evil magic. I vow to you, my lord, with all my heart, that I will place myself in mortal jeopardy before giving in to the vile forces which hold you in thrall. I swear it! *I vow I will not stop, sir, until you walk our sweet land once more. You and the good people of Daventry deserve nothing less. *That door is blocked. I should look elsewhere. *What!? Who are you? *Hello? This mirror, it...must be magic. *'Tis a portrait of our king, Graham of Daventry. *'Tis a lovely portrait of Her Majesty, Queen Valanice. *I am not close enough. *That tree leans quite markedly o'er the river... *Good. The tree has dammed the river. *A sickening scum covers that small pond. *Hark, pathetic beast! Why so sad? *A unicorn? *Pray, good creature, how could such occur? *So, would the recovery of your horn change you back to a unicorn? *Well, good beast, I cannot promise, but, if by happenstance, I spy your horn during my travels, I will return it to you. *Good creature, have you knowledge of the way to Castle Daventry? I feel I must check upon the security of the king. *So you know of no other passage to the castle? *I am grateful, kind beast. I shall be cautious. *Excuse me, beast, but...what else can you tell me about the entrance to Castle Daventry behind the waterfall? *Kind beast, I have found your horn. I am pleased to return it to you. *I am honored, noble beast. The mysterious darkening of yon crystal may be difficult to learn, but I am willing to try. *This wall; it looks different than the others... *Could these be the archons of which the prophet Hector spoke? The guardians of the Mask of Eternity? *This looks to be a sacred sun altar. *That fiend! It taunts me! *Ho, what is this?! *My arrows! They have no effect! *A golden sword! But...how can I reach it? *It...disappeared. *A golden sword! *Egad! *That tree leans quite markedly o'er the river... *Not even a priest is immune to this vile affliction which infects us! I swear, Father, that you shall walk upon our fair land once more while there is still breath left in me! *Alms for the poor. Hmmm... *Alas, the entrance is barred. *What a strange magic! Whither could lead? *My weapon!...It passed right through it! *Egad!... Dark monster! 'Twas neither flesh nor blood! What now? *Raven, you watch me. Why? *Good wizard, I beseech you, give me guidance! I have discovered the portal to the Dimension of Death, but, upon entering it, have encountered a foul beast of darkness. *But, where can such be found? *Aye, sir wizard. 'Twill be done! *Pardon me, good wizard, but, may I inquire again those items which I must gain and return to you? *Thank you, I will, sir. *Hello, there, sir wizard! *Sir Knight, I have found the portal to the Dimension of Death, but, unhappily, a foul beast of darkness guards it. Would you know how to defeat it? *The tomb of Sir James of Daventry. Hmmm...the famous knight of many years agone. *The door is bolted shut. *This must be the sarcophagus of Sir James. *Forgive me, great knight, but I will need your ring in order to achieve my quest. *Thank you, Sir Knight. I shall try. *There is but one Gate to Life, but the entrances to Death are many. *Who might this stone idol represent? *The spectre of Death guards o'er the Lever of Life. *There is a curious slot in this pedestal. Something must fit here... *The door will not open. *At the appointed time all shall be judged. *The portal back to Daventry. *Those five symbols...how odd. *A fallen warrior! How came this? Why, even his iron shield is broken in pieces. *Poor, unfortunate wretch. Raven *Caw Sarah *Good morn, Conner. *Oh about the same. You know mother. *Wait Conner, a sudden wind! *What's that? Graham *Ahh, I see we are running a surplus in grain this year. Excellent! *We must begin construction immedietly on a new silo. *Tell me what does it reveal? Daventry Official *Aye, your majesty. Tis indeed good tidings for Daventry. *Aye, Sire. Consider it done. *Egad, King Graham...the Magic Mirror! *Woe betide us Sire, a bad omen. Wizard *Come closer, lad! *Come closer, lad! I cannot hear you from such a distance! *Never mind Dante, he just tries to be helpful. *I am a wizard, lad...a very good one. I knew the vile tempest was approaching and swiftly conjured a countering spell, although, as you can see, 'twasn't enough. *'Twas a magic of Darkness. The Mask of Eternity has suffered a terrible fate; 'twas destroyed by an evil entity which has since taken up quarters in the Mask's sanctum sanctorum. *Well, 'twas five...but YOU now possess one. That leaves four. *Indeed. Now, Chaos reigns, and the vile spirits who rule the elements are free to cause mayhem o'er the land. Mortals like you now find themselves trapped within rocks and stones. *But, YOU, lad, have been chosen to perform the sacred task of finding the remaining four pieces of the Mask of Eternity and returning the Mask to its most holy sanctuary. The Mask itself, 'twould seem, has chosen you. *'Tis, my friend, for YOU to discover. I know no more. I can, however, conjure you a magic map which will aid you in travel throughout the land. Behold! *You, lad, have been chosen to perform the sacred task of finding the remaining pieces of the Mask of Eternity and then returning the Mask to its most holy sanctuary. *You have given me a sacred flame. Seekest now a ring of a dead hero and ashes of a torch. *You have presented me with a sacred flame and ashes of a torch. Now seekest a ring of a dead hero. *I have possession of a sacred flame and a hero's ring. Seekest further the ashes of a torch. *I hold the ashes of a torch. Seekest now a flame from a sacred place and a ring of a dead hero. *You have brought me a hero's ring and ashes of a torch. I further require a flame from a sacred place. *I now possess a ring of a dead hero. Further seekest a flame from a sacred place and ashes of a torch. *Good work, lad. *Aye, lad. 'Twill work wonders. *Aye, 'tis good, lad. *Good, all three items. Now, lad, behold! *By all the spirits of the light, brighten the darkness of the night. *You are welcome, lad. Good luck. *Well, then, off with you! Return when you wish to converse further. *Ah, I see you have seen fit to return and finish our previous discussion. As I was saying... *Come around, lad...to where I can see you. *Alas, lad, gold will not aid me now. *That is a piece of the sacred Mask of Eternity, lad. *Interesting...Sir James' ring. May you find a good use for it. *Torch ashes?! What good are those? *Well...you might find a use for that church candle. *This crystal you bring... I feel it holds an unspeakable evil. *It seems you have found a horn of a unicorn, lad. Perchance a unicorn is missing its horn! *Hmmm...you have visited my house, I see; a torn page from my spell book. Well, regardless, it appears to hold a spell of revelation. *Ah, I see you found my bell, although, you needn't carry it around. It fits a structure on my island. *Sorry, lad, I have no knowledge of that. *Aye...the Dimension of Death. It is said a monstrous Shadow Bane guards the threshold, and that it cannot be slain by any weapon. It can only be dispelled through the means of magical illumination. *I can concoct a magical illumination spell, lad. Go! Bring me a flame from a sacred place, the ring of a dead hero, and the ashes of a torch. *Seek you a flame from a sacred place, a ring of a dead hero, and ashes of a torch. *Only the Ring of Illumination can dispell the Shadow Bane which guards the threshold to the Dimension of Death. Azriel *Thou, young mortal? Thou art the Champion Eternal? Methought thou wouldst be more...regal. *I am known as Azriel, Lord of the Dimension of Death. But now, I fear I rule over naught. My guards...they have revolted. They have fallen under the influence of wickedness. And the souls they once shepherded...they run amok! *Thou knowest. The Mask of Eternity...it hath been ravaged. Corruption hath triumphed. But thou, Sir Champion, hast been chosen to defeat this vile wickedness. And I can aid thee. *Here is my key to unlock the gate to the Compound of Death. On its far side, thou shalt find the River of Death. Cross it to continue thy journey to the Realm of the Sun. *Aye, 'tis the sacred realm of the Mask of Eternity. *Unhappily, I know not. *Assuredly, Sir Champion. Farewell to thee. *Hail, Deliverer! Thou hast freed me and healed the Sacred Heart. The bloodletting hath ceased. *Truly,thou art the Champion Eternal; the Scales have proven thus. In the name of Victory, Sir Champion, I wish you good speed. James *Hark, fellow Champion! Seek ye the Dimension of Death. Find the door of divine origin, the urn will reveal the way. *The Dimension of Death, Sir Champion. Find the door of divine origin; the urn will reveal the way. *The Bane of Shadows and Death have no element. I know naught. *I have no need for gold, Sir Knight. *Avail my ring in your quest for righteousness, Sir Champion. *I know naught of that. Lady of the Lake *To the Champion Eternal. Unicorn/Ugly Beast *A pox on thee! I am a magnificent unicorn, NOT a pathetic beast! *Aye!...although, woe is me, I have lost my horn...and my appearance besides. *In the name of bedlam, sir, I was simply eating grass when a horrible tempest struck and tossed me violently. *After it cleared, whilst I was momentarily confused and muddled, a vile swamp witch crept out of yon pond and swiped my horn. The loss of it hath rendered me a most hideous beast, as thou canst plainly see. *Indubitably. My true form wouldst be returned to its full and natural glory. *I am grateful, sir, although I will not hold out much hope. *By the Lord of Darkness, sir traveler, 'twould be no use. Verily, King Graham and his family have suffered the same fate as the rest of Daventry's mortal inhabitants. *Besides, the road to the castle is now blocked as a result of that vile storm. *In truth, sir, I DO have knowledge of a secret entrance, although I think 'twould be best to avoid it. Howe'er, I shall tell thee. Behind the waterfall thou shalt find a passage to Castle Daventry. *I know naught else. Just...be careful, good sir. *A pox on thee. Walk away then... *Good, thou hast returned. I had been saying... *No! I cannot believe it! Methought it gone forever! *Sir knight, I wish to thank thee for the return of my horn. As though canst see, my true form hath been restored. *To show my gratitude, I present to thee this small crystal pyramid. It once sparkled clear and bright, but since the evil magic, it hath dimmed and darkened; I know not why. Perhaps, though canst seek the cause? *By the Lord of Sunshine, 'tis evident thou art the one chosen. Be well, and good speed. Archons *Hail, Connor of Daventry. *It is not of consequence who I am. It is of import who thou art, o Champion Eternal. *The Mask of Eternity will reveal such knowledge to thee...in time. But, I must warn thee, the Evil One awaits, he who was once our most revered leader. he desires thee dead... *Thou wilt learn his name. I am loath to speak it. He is evil incarnate; he destroyed the Mask...he who was once its protector. And he have imprisoned us, his acolytes. He will find thee, Connor; he will send his vile minions. Seek the pieces of the Mask. Only with the Mask canst thou triumph... *Seek the Mask piece, Connor of Daventry. The fire dwarves of the tunnels have keep of it. *Hail, Connor of Daventry. Seek thou the mask piece. It lies concealed within the mountain citadel. *Hearken, Connor of Daventry. Thou art not prepared for entry into the Realm of the Sun. Though hast not yet obtained all pieces of the Mask. Go! Seekest though in previous realms. *Hail, Champion Eternal! Thou hast completed thy worldy tasks. Thou art now prepared for entry to the Realm of the Sun. Behold...! *"The Mask of Eternity holds all power." *"Lucreto hath coveted power. He knew we wouldst be performing our devotions." *"We are imprisoned, we are powerless." *"Lucreto, he hath betrayed us." *"The foul River of Death is here in the Temple." *"The Chalice of Order provides the light immortal." *"The Armor of Light can protect against Lucreto". *"The precepts are the keys." *"Only the Sword of Truth can battle Lucreto." *"Seek the Tablet. Regain the missing precepts." *"The precepts have vanished from the Tablet of Knowledge." *"Only the black Abyss can vanquish him. *"Immortal Lucreto cannot be slain." *"Seek the alter within the Inner Sanctum." *"The Mask must be regained and returned to its alter." *"A Champion Eternal shall come. He shall free us." *"The sun is vanished. All is darkness and evil." *"Lucreto hath caused the Mask's destruction." *Behold, the Hall of Truth. Have faith, o Champion. In trust is Truth. *Lo, Champion, the Hall of Light. Thou shalt not walk in darkness, but shalt have the light of knowledge. *Behold, the Hall of Order, o Champion. He who does not correct small faults, shall not control great ones. *Thou shalt not enter the Inner Sanctum without the Sword of Truth, the Armor of Light, or Chalice of Order. Go! Seek them! *Seek thou the fifth piece of the Mask of Eternity. Thou shalt not enter the Inner Sanctum without it. *Lo, Champion Eternal, the door to the Inner Sanctum of the Mask. Mudge *Greetings, Champion Eternal! *I am King Mudge. This swamp is my realm, and all here are my subjects. I understand you slew the vile witch... *Wonderful! I couldn't TOLERATE that old biddy; 'specially after she poisoned our lovely swamp! But now, because of you, our water is pure once more. I wish to express my supreme gratitude, Sir Champion. *Stay! We must quickly devise your exit. Now, Champion, behold...the portal to underground Realm of the Gnomes! Gnome *There was an earthquake and the exit from our realm was blocked. I dig to find a way out. *I am digging an exit from our land. *Aye, a terrible quake caused a cave-in. Now we have no way out. *A way out, outlander. After a great tremblor shook our world, we are now imprisoned here. *Do not bother me with that, outlander. I am too busy. *I got no need for that, human. *That ain't nothin' I need, traveler. *Come closer, human! *Over here, human! *Over here, outlander! Sage Gnome *How now! What is a mortal such as yerself doing here in the land of the gnomes? *Ah, the Mask...I have heard of it. But, I can assure ye as teh gnomic terramancer; 'tis not here in this realm. *'Tis not a simple matter; a huge tremblor recently hit our land and cut off all exits. Let me ponder...hmmm. Ye know the whirlpool...ye've a magical map. No, I know of no other exit; 'twould have to be invented. *Aha! I've got it! Me terracosmic electromagnetic defibrillator! With it, I can shift the earth's magnetic pole just a tad...and for only a nanosecond. But 'twill be enough! 'Twill fool yer map into providing a new journeying point. The only difficulty is... *Me terracosmic apparatus...it requires a lodestone. Me old one has lost its magnetic power. If ye can find me a new one, I can help ye leave this realm. *Bring me a lodestone of magnetic power, journeyer. *'Tis unbelievable! I did not really imagine another was to be found! Let us hope it will work... *Aha, success! Behold your magic map, mortal. It should reveal a new location for ye transport. *Nay, journeyer, there is not. Behold your magic map. It should reveal a new location for ye to transport. *Wait, mortal! I must explain...! *Ah, I see ye have returned. Now, where was I...? *That does not interest me, journeyer. *That crystal has no brilliance, journeyer. A dark cloud has obscured its light. *I feel a wondrous power within that golden fragment, journeyer! 'Tis an object most awesome. *A brilliant virtue permeates this crystal, journeyer. *A vile wickedness resides within that crystal, mortal. Weapon Gnome *Hail, outlander. May I aid ye in the purchase of arms? *Behold me wares. Here now, ye may inspect 'em. Just leave yer old weapon whilst doing so. *An assortment, outlander. Behold me wares. Ye may inspect 'em if ye wish. Just leave yer old weapon whilst doing so. *Aye, the war hammer...me VERY BEST weapon. 'Twill crush anything sure...even stones! For ye, sir, just 400 gold coins and the trade-in of yer old weapon. *'Twould be 400 gold coins and the trade-in of yer old weapon fer this FINE war hammer. *Come back later, outlander. *Hail, outlander! What can I do for ye? *'Tis a fine weapon, outlander! This small compound crossbow can pierce a heart from a great distance! A bargain at only 200 gold coins...and the trade-in of yer old weapon. *'Twould be 200 gold coins, sir...plus the trade-in of yer old weapon. *Ye are truly quick! Me heavy compound crossbow is the finest crafted. 'Tis so quick and sure yer enemies will not know what struck 'em! On sale -- today only! just 300 gold coins and the trade-in of yer old weapon. What say ye? *I need 300 gold coins and the trade-in of yer old weapon, traveler. *Tut, a pity. Here is yer old weapon back. *I have interest in naught but gold or weapons. *Hold now, methinks ye have not the funds! *Thank ye, good man. A fine choice. *Sorry, me friend. I am completely sold out. *Sorry, friend. Ye've already purchased the last of me stock. Apothecary Gnome *Hail, stranger. May I help ye? *I am the apothecary, stranger. A purveyor of potions, magicks, alchemical formulae and long-lost spells. Behold me purgatives, curatives, restoratives, potions, powders, and other such. Whiche'er is it ye be wanting? *Ah...the Essence of Sun Tzu. 'Tis a very potent power-enhancer, stranger. Verily, I was thinking of removing it from sale altogether. *Well...I suppose 'twould be aright. But afore I sell ye such, I beg a task of ye. *I require stock of three items. Bring me a piece of tree root, an object of iron, and a fragment of amberglow. If ye do this, I shall then see fit to sell ye me Essence of Sun Tzu. *'Tis the Essence of Sun Tzu. A powerful strength enhancer it is. But afore I sell it to ye, I have need of three items: an object of iron, some tree root, and a bit of amberglow. *Aye, deliver me a piece of tree root, an object made of iron, and a fragment of amberglow. *Verily, I still need a piece of tree root and a fragment of amberglow. *Ye've almost made it. Only a bit of amberglow is yet missing. *Aye, stranger. A piece of tree root is still needed. *Forsooth, I yet require a piece of tree root and an object of iron. *Aye, friend. I yet require an object of iron and a fragment of amberglow. *Aye, friend. Ye have supplied me with all but an object of iron. *Healing crystals...aye! Very invigorating for those with deteriorating conditions. *Heed me price of 20 gold coins each. Ah, what a bargain! *Aye, traveler. 'Twould be 20 gold coins apiece, then. *Ah, me Potion of Strength. With it, ye'll be stronger in all ways. *Can be costly, but...I like yer eyes; for ye...only 50 gold coins. *That'll cost ye 50 gold coins. *Excellent selection, friend. This potion will render ye invisible to all but the keenest of eyes. *For ye, a mere 100 gold coins. *That would be 100 gold coins, traveler. *Aye, the Potion of Shield. A fine choice, that. 'Twill shield ye whilst under attack. *Behold me very low price of 75 gold coins. *I need 75 gold coins fer it, sir. *Aye...curative mushrooms. Guaranteed to restore vigor to those in need. *Heed me price of only 3 gold coins each. *Those would be 3 gold coins apiece, then. *That iron is interesting, friend, but ye hold it fer now. *A fine specimen of amberglow, friend! Hold tight to it; it may come in useful later. *Ye might find a use fer that tree root later, me friend, but not now. *I trade only in gold and apothecaries, friend. *What would ye like to purchase, friend? *Thank ye for coming, traveler. *Ah...perfect. *Excellent, me friend! *Aye, 'tis just right, good man! *Ye have done well, friend! Ye have earned the right to purchase me Essence of Sun Tzu...only 250 gold coins. What say ye? *Stay, stay, friend. I only agreed to SELL me Essence of Sun Tzu if ye brung back those items...not GIVE it to ye. *I require 250 gold coins fer it, traveler. *Forsooth, the Essence of Sun Tzu is MOST potent, traveler! 'Twould permanently render ye even more powerful! *For ye, a mere price of 250 gold coins. *Hark! Pray imbibe the Essence of Sun Tzu! *Hearken, stranger! Ye have not the money to pay for it. *Aye...just remove the warrior, traveler. *Welcome back, friend. What would ye like? *Wouldst ye like another? Hector *Connor, thou art the savior, the Champion Eternal. I, the prophet, Hector, speak to thee from the distant eons of time. *As though hearest my words, my race will have long since turned to dust, but a message, from the Mask of Eternity itself, I leave to thee. Though art here because the cataclysm have come to pass, as the Mask itself hath foretold. *Though art on a quest for the return of the Mask to its sacred shrine in the Realm of the Sun. The Mask of Eternity always was, and have always been. *All power is contained within the Mask, it is the connection to Truth, Light, and Order. As the Mask have prophesied, its destruction came at the hand of one of its own archons. *Absolute power is a compelling corrupter, that which was coveted by one whom the Mask trusted completely, one upon whom the Mask depended for its very existence. *Now that betrayer watches and waits...waits for thee, Connor, the Champion Eternal. Take though this crystal. It will prove vital for completing thy quest. Lucreto *Mortal...dost thou presume to foil ME? Hah! Go run to thy mother, stripling! *Ha, ha, ha, ha... *My children of Darkness, I require thy service. A human male wilt infiltrate. I want his prompt death. *I hear thy thoughts, Uriel. Though thinkest thy Champion Eternal will come and save thee from my thrall. Hah! *He shall not EVER make it past my Children of Darkness. And thy precious Mask; it shall not help thee. Its power is now MINE...forever! *Fie on thee, Thork! Stand thyself up, thou...blubbering idiot! *Thou art a scoundrel and an oaf, do not anger me! *I require thy service, Thork. A human male wilt infiltrate thy mountain citadel. I want his prompt death. I can rely on thee and thy battalions...can I not? *Good. Remember, Thork...I shall be watching... *Finally we meet, mortal. I must commend thee, thou hast proven more stalwart than I thought. 'Twill be a shame to see once such as thee DIE. *Foul CUR!! *NOOOO!! *Thou shalt pay, swine! *Hah! The Mask! It will NOT shield thee, puny cur! *Thou wilt NOT get away with this! *Ha, ha, ha, ha... *AAIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!! Thork *A-aye...me lord. *N-nay, lord, never would I...n-no! To w-what do I owe the honor of yer visit, m-my...liege? *A-aye...of course, of course, me lord. Whatever ye wish. Consider it done, your...holiness. *Sentry!! *Go! Bring me my commander! *Drat, a human! Now...how to find him? *Prepare to die, mortal! Ice Orcs *Take yer last breath, interloper! *Trespasser, feel me might! *Die, ye gutless, puny swine! *Say yer prayers, ratsbane! *Begone, ye venomous varlet! *Taste me steel, outlander! *Aye, sir! *Aye, aye, sir! Unclear, Trancript (use subtitles) *Halt, human! *Where are ye, varlet? *Show yourself, and fight like an orc! *What's going on here? Fire Dwarves *A sacrifice, fool...and da sacrifice is you! *Intruder! Ye'll burn o'er a pit o' flames! *Dung-heaped swine, come forward and fight! *Ye are a fool and will soon be a dead 'un! *Here, worm! Prepare fer death! *Ye ain't leavin' here alive, rat! *Ya fight with da strength of a worm, pantywaist! *Hey, rat! Yer in our trap! These need exacdt transcripts (from subtitles) *Welcome to hell, foolish human! *Hey, where are ya? *What's going on there? *Show yourself, gutless cur! Swamp Witch Die, toad!! Crystal Dragon *I see thou hast the hallowed scepter. *I could, o bearer of the scepter, but not whilst the door is secured. *I know not, vested one. Thou must discern it for thyself. *I could. *Climb thou on my back, vested one, and I shall fly thee across the lake. *I shall wait for thee if thou shouldst need transport back. *Aye, thou mayest. *Climb thou on my back and I shall take thee. King Gryph *Hasten, noble warrior! Release me from Thork's citadel! *Thork is the Lord of the Frost Orcs and master of this mountain citadel. A most foul being is he; during a sudden tempest he spied a chance to strike and did so most quickly. *I was caught off guard and fell into his vile clutches. Now, my gryphs run amok and chaos upsets our world. Hasten, brave knight, set me free. *Liberate me, Sir Knight! I must flee! *Make haste, brave sir; I must be freed. * prithee, Sir Knight, set me free! *I must return to my flock, brave knight! Release me! *I must be released, brave sir! I prithee, make haste! *Thank you, brave knight! Now, I must return to my flock and bring them order! *Aye, brave knight, thanks to you. And now, I have restored order to my errant flock. *Nay, you are very brave. One such as you is deserving of more than a mere bauble...but, that is all I have to give you: here, a blue adamant. 'Tis not much, but, I hope it may prove useful. *It sounds familiar... Aye, verily, I have! It exists in a domain above; in the celestial skies. 'Twould behoove you to travel to the mountain's summit. Perhaps a route could be discovered from there. *Travel to the mountain's summit. Perhaps a route awaits you there. *Come back later if you wish to talk further, Sir Knight. *Greetings, noble knight. During our last conversation, I had been saying... *The blue adamant is yours to keep, Sir Knight. I hope it proves useful. *Aye, the key to my cage! *I will not take your gold, Sir Knight. Gryphs *Grrr...A man! Death to humans! *You have saved our king, good sir. We will be forever grateful. *we owe a debt of gratitude to you, sir. You have saved our king...and, therefore, our flock. *The flock thanks you, good sir. Now peace is possible in our land. *Here, Sir Knight! Over here! *May the blue adamant help you, good sir. *I have no interest in that, sir! Frost Nymphs *Help! Help! Let me go! *Mmmmm...a big, strong man! Your kind is rare around here, Sir Knight. *You look to be a man on a great quest, sir! I wish you well. *Oooo, a warm-blooded man! Ne'er have I seen one such as you! *You cut an impressive figure, Sir Knight. *The crystal scepter belongs to Queen Freesa, Sir Knight. *I have no use for that, Sir Knight. Freesa *Help me, rescuer. Give me my freedom... *Free me, my savior. I prithee.... *I prithee... *Free me, my savior. I prithee.... *Pull the lever, I prithee. Free me... *You must free me...my rescuer... *I prithee...let me out.... *Set me free, sir...I prithee... *Thank you, my rescuer. Those brutes have treated me most wretchedly! *I came seeking my lost crystal scepter. It fell down the shaft, but...ne'er did I find it! *No! No time for explanations! Hurry...I shall unlock this door for you! Oh! I must flee! Fare thee well, kind stranger. *Mercy! Do I not know you? Aye, you are the brave warrior who rescued me from certain death in the sweltering land down under. I bid you welcome, noble knight. I am Freesa, Queen of the snow nymphs. *My crystal scepter, Sir Knight; it fell down the steam shaft during a clash with a vicious gryph. I descended to the torrid region to recover it. Alas, before I could, I was captured...and thus you found me. *No, forsooth...at least, not 'til of late. The winged men are our allies. Not 'till the gryph king was captured by the hostile Lord of the Frost Orcs did chaos erupt. *Now leaderless, the gryphs fight among themselves and anarchy rules the land. If the gryph king could be liberated, peace would once again prevail. *Verily, methinks you could, brave knight. But without my crystal dragon, there is no way for you to cross the icy lake. Unhappily, without my lost crystal scepter, it will not fly. *If you can acquire my scepter, I give you permission to use my dragon. Then, on the other side, seek you the Frost Lord's mountain citadel and rescue the good king of the gryphs. *The crystal scepter, Sir Knight. *In the mountain stronghold of the Lord of the Ice Orcs...on the far side of the great icy lake. *This is the end of the world, Sir Knight. There is naught beyond. The only exit is back to the sweltering region down under. *Verily, I have heard of the Realm of the Sun, Sir Knight, but I know not of its location. You will have to seek it yourself. *Good knight, why do you leave in the midst of conversation? *Good, you have returned, Sir Knight. I must finish our last conversation... *Aye, Sir Champion, it is. Forsooth, you need it more than I do. Pray use it with my dragon so that it will fly you across the great icy lake. *That golden fragment, how striking! It must have awesome power...I can sense its vibrations. *I know nothing of that, noble sir. Henchmen *Usurper! The Mask piece; hand it over! *Enough talk. Give it here. *The Mask piece! It belongs to my Master! *The Mask belongs to Lucreto, underling! Give it to me! *The Mask belongs to my Master! It will not aid ye! *Halt! Hand over the Mask! *Yer dead, underling! *Die, cur! *Yer dead meat! *Halt, puny mortal! * Unseen Voice *What is the power of Truth? *Truth is mighty and shall prevail. *How gainest thou the Light? *A mind enlightened gains the Light of Life. *Speak thou of Order. *Order is Unity and therefore Perfect Harmony. Gwennie *I'm imprisoned, sir. I followed my brother to this horrible place, but now I don't know where he is...! *I...I hid behind a gravestone in Daventry and watched as my broter went into the church. A moment later, he rushed out and ran into the mausoleum. *He didn't see me...so I ran in behind him. I saw him slip through a magical door...and I followed, but now I fear he is dead. *A-all right, sir. But...how? Those monsters imprisoned me here and I cannot leave! *Aye, sir. I trust you. *Aye, sir, but how can I leave this...this prison? *No, sir...I know the way. I can run fast. Those monsters won't catch me! *Aye, kind sir. Thank you...! *Gweenie, good sir. I'm glad to be home, but something is wrong! Daventry is dark and all the people are turned to stone...even my parents! *I believe in you, sir knight. Oh, I almost forgot, my father's gold!...see there, on the table! Please take it, I know he would approve. *Aye, good sir. Do not worry about me. I shall stay here...safe and sound. *I cannot take that from you, sir. *No, sir. I'm not allowed to take gold. Lad *Pray, sir...come closer. *Nooo...I'm at Death's Door. I found an entrance from...Daventry. My......small sister followed me there. I pray she's still alive. *I was searching for...the Hammer of Azriel. Without it...you can ne'er cross the River of Death. You must...find it..... Old/young guy *Woe betide us, young fellow, all is lost; hope...dreams...aspirations. Naught is left but a dim spark of faith. *I am this spark; personified in the aspect of the once-proud people who long ago inhabited these tunnels. But, as thou canst see, even I am dwindling away. *Foolish lad, faith is not something to be "found". It needs to be ignited and then imbedded deep within the very soul of all people. Only the Enlightened One can accomplish such a deed. *the Incorruptible One who would gain the Light of Life. 'Twould restore faith, hope, and new beginnings to humanity. *It is everywhere...and nowhere. The Enlightened One would know the answer. *I I have not yet given up. Thank thee, lad. *I cannot answer that, young fellow. Only the Enlightened One would have such knowledge. *That golden object! A feeling of hope flows from it. Protect it well, lad. *That crystal! Take it away! It signals the end of all hope. *That would be of no use to thee. Only those with hope can utilize those crystals. Still...I feel faint stirrings within me. *I care not for that, young fellow. *Thou art truly the begetter and manifestor of the Light! The Light!...which carries the soul through the darkness and into the light of a new dawn. Hope and Faith will serve humanity once more. *Thou hast earned the right to enter the Chamber of Enlightenment. Behold...! *My role hath been fulfilled. I return now to my place in the spirit-world of ancient souls. Fare thee well, Champion of Light! Armorer Gnome *Ho, friend! Are you interested in purchasing me wares? *I deal in armor, me friend, the finest in the realm! Verily, ye may don and inspect 'em for possible purchase. *A variety, friend, the best in the land! Verily, ye may don and inspect 'em for possible purchase. *I only deal with gold or armor, friend. *Excellent choice! Be assured yon chain mail suit will guard ye during the fiercest of battles. I can offer it to ye at only 150 gold coins and the trade-in of yer used protective gear. What say ye? *That will be 150 gold coins and the trade-in of yer used protective gear, outlander. *Aye, me FINEST breastplate; crafted of the highest-quality plate mail! Naught can pierce it but the most severe of strikes. I can sell it to ye at 250 gold coins and the trade-in of yer used breastplate. A good buy, I assure ye. *I require 250 gold coins and the trade-in of yer used breastplate for it, traveler. *Ye are quick for sure! Me bronze breastplate will guard ye 'gainst the hardest of blows. For ye, sir, only 350 gold coins...plus the trade-in of yer used breastplate. *'Twill be 350 gold coins plus the trade-in of yer used breastplate. *Come back later, friend! *Woe the day! Well...maybe later. *Thank ye, good friend. *Hold! Ye have not enough gold for it! *Welcome back, traveler. *Sorry, me friend, but ye've cleaned me out. Wisps *Come closer, stranger! *Swamp wisps, stranger. *Aye, we pollinate flowers, drink honeydew, annoy frogs, but of MOST import, we collect secrets. *'Tis our passion! *All around! One just needs to know where to seek. *We DO avoid the witch's cove; she has been 'specially nasty since teh dreadful tempest. *Forsooth...and her poisonous water makes us so ill! *Tut, we know something which can guard against poisonous swamp water...in return for a nice, juicy secret. *Yes...a secret. Bring us a delicious secret and we shall give you an antidote for the poisonous water. *Assuredly! Bring us a delectable secret and we'll give you an antidote for the poisonous swamp water. *Well, I never! How rude of him! *So, you've come back then, have you? Now, where were we? Oh, yes...! *We have no use for that, stranger. We only like secrets. *Oh, do tell, do tell! *No!! *Oh, bravo, bravo, an astonishing secret! And now, good stranger...your reward. *Lo, yon blossom! *Aye, sir. Eat this blossom. 'Twill protect you 'gainst the witch's poisonous water. *Oh, I am so excited...wait till Mudge hears! *Oh, the Swamp King, of course! You really MUST find him! *Welllll...we have a secret for YOU! *Yes...for YOU! *Find the Golden Ladle, stranger. It has powers to cleanse the poisonous water. *No, stranger, 'tis all we need! *Ohhh! Is that?...is that? *Aye...'tis the Mask of Eternity. Oh! Take care of it, stranger; 'tis MOST revered! *Hello, stranger! We heard a rumor that you slew the evil witch. Is that true? *Oh, I knew it! I TOLD you wisps he was the one! And look how clean the water is now! *Absolutely delectable! *Good-bye! Oracle of the Tree *Hail...Connor of Daventry. *I am...the Oracle of the Tree. I know...all; I speak...seldom. *My Prophesies are...only for those deserving. *Thou art...but only for the gift of a gold piece. *He is more noble that deserves...than he that receives benefits. *One...gold piece. *Where the Mask once sat...now doth sit a Pretender. *Deeds are fruits...words are but leaves. *Strength and rightiousness...grow stronger by being tried. *Where the sinner cannot come, he shall send. *He that doeth evil, abhorreth the light. *He who coveted all...hath now brought on sin. *Thou shalt go...thou shalt return. Never shalt thou persih. *The Mask shall deliver victory...unto the hand of the righteous. *The Father of demons and abominations...before the altar stands. *He that would enter into a higher realm...must have a good key. *The Virtue of the Golden Ladle is within you. It shall purge the poison and restore the purity. *That is all...Connor of Daventry. I speak no more. *Only gold, Connor of Daventry. *The Mask of Eternity is that which is...has been...and shall be. Its veil...no one has lifted. The fruit it bore...was the sun. Whispering Weeds *A mask piece is in the witch's tower. Sylph *I prithee, partake of my rejuvenating water. Beware, though, the corrosive water of the River of Death. *Bring me some rust and mold. By mixing those with my rejuvenating waters, I can concoct for thee a potent protective spell. *Aye, bring me some rust and mold. *I do not require that, good knight. *Perfect. *Wonderful! *Now...behold! *Be careful, o Champion of Champions. *I can aid thee no further, brave knight. Good luck to thee! *I shall not harm thee, good knight! Come hither! *If thou doest not wish to heed my words, so be it. Good luck, Champion. *I know the Feather of Truth, Champion. It can balance Truth and Justice. Skeletons *Halt! Mortals cannot enter Lord Azriel's sanctum! *Stop, mortal! Desist! *Your soul, mortal. I want its power! *Halt! Prepare to die! *Flesh is not allowed here, human! *Give me your flesh! *I will skin you and pick your bones! *Die, puny mortal! *Your death is mine! *Your life, mortal. Give it up! *Foe! *I want your soul! *Your death is mine! *Taste my might, human! *Come forward, mortal. I crave your soul. *Nooooooooo! *Slash 'im, Osteo! Get in there! *Watch 'im, Humerus! Lop off his skull! *Aye...heh, heh, heh... *Get 'im, boy! *Ha, ha, hah... *I'll bet two golds on Osteo. *Yer on! I'm fer Humerus. *Oooowww! Watch 'im! *Hack 'im, Osteo! *Sock it to 'im, Humerus! *You shan't gain the Hammer, mortal! *Come closer, human; you shall learn of your imminent death. *Your quest ends here, mortal, for no one crosses the River of Death. There is now a new order, and it shall prevail. *You shall meet your death, mortal; but I'll not need to soil my hands with your blood. *You may prove to be a worthy opponent after all! *Be prepared to die, human! *I am ready for you, mortal! Needs improved transcript (from subtitles *Accept your death, human! *Hey, a stranger! *Get, im! *Ha, your feeble potion will not work against me! *Come closer, and fight hand to hand, coward! *Who goes there? *Intruder, where are you? *Show yourself coward! *Halt relieve yourself! * Ferryman *Only souls of the deceased may embark thus. Thou art a man living. *My vessel is incorporeal. Thou art physical. *Seekest thou the Bridge of Life. *Lord Azriel is imprisoned. All is chaos. The land bleeds. *The Sacred Heart is wounded. The Deliverer must heal it. *The mortal One who wouldst be judged above all others. *The heart of the Deliverer wouldst be judged upon the Scales of Justice. *Equilibrium must be restored. Attain Perfect Balance against the Feather of Truth. *Seekest thou the Hall of Respite. Judge the skulls on the left. Down Creation. The one Complete stands out. *Down Creation plus Completion equals All Things. *The Bridge of Life spans the River of Death. Follow the river to the east. *Fare thee well, mortal. *Thou hast returned, mortal. Thou must heed my counsel... *Come closer, mortal! *Thou hast found the Feather of Truth. Attain Perfect Balance against it. *That wilt not attain Truth for thee. Shaman *I am SHAMAN, traveler. I heal the sick, revive the dying, and banish evil spirits. Yea, my magic is so potent, I can even resurrect the DEAD! For the price of 25 gold coins, of course. *I heal the sick and cure the dying, journeyer...for the price of 25 gold coins. *Of course, traveler. From the sky above and the power of teh sun vested in me, I now bestow upon ye total health and vitality! Behold! *Only gold coins will do, traveler. *Praise be, the basilisk is dead! Ye are truly a great hero, traveler! Weirdling Tradesman *Hail, journeyer. Whence came ye? *The Realm of the Gnomes...? Pray tell, where is that? *Not much, I fear; my suppliers dare not enter these parts since the blasted basilisks hath arived. All I have left are a few weapons, as ye can see. Wouldst ye be needing such? *Oh, what a foul reptile! 'Tis just across teh bridge yonder. 'Twould take nothing short of a champion to slay it. *Ye? Do ye think so? Verily, I can help! If ye can supply me a black diamond and a strong metal shaft, I can craft ye a pike which can slay the basilisk. It is said only a black diamond can pierce its thick hide; but, even so, ye must still locate its only vulnerable spot. *In order to craft ye a pike such can slay the feared basilisk, I require a black diamond and a strong metal shaft. Only the point of a black diamond can penetrate its impervious hide. *Ye are a clever one sure! A finer battle axe is not to be found. Indeed, yer foes will tremble at teh mere sight of it! for ye, a good price...only 500 gold coins and the trade of yer used weapon. *That'll cost ye 500 gold coins and the trade of yer used weapon, traveler. *A pity. Well, I shall leave it here if ye change yer mind. *Oh, 'tis a fine weapon, traveler! This long bow will split a head at a hundred paces sure. For ye, I can let it go for a mere 300 gold coins and the trade of yer used weapon. *I can let ye have it for 300 gold coins and the trade of yher used weapon. *For sooth, my BEST ranged weapon. This heavy compound crossbow can shoot farther and strike harder than most others. Even so, since I am impoverished, I will sell it to ye for a mere 400 gold coins...plus the trade of yer used weapon. *I can sell it to ye for 400 gold coins and the trade of yer used weapon. What say ye, journeyer? *Hark, journeyer! Ye've not the gold to pay for it! *Sorry, but I deal only in weapons and gold, traveler. *Hail, journeyer. *Indeed it will! Now all I require is a strong metal shaft. *'Tis perfect! Now, can ye seek out a black diamond? *Assuredly. If ye can give me a black diamond, I can craft ye a pike by combining it with the metal shaft ye have already supplied. *Aye, 'tis indeed! 'Twill work wonders! Quickly will I craft ye a pike with a black diamond tip. *All I seek in return is 10 gold coins and the trade of yer used weapon to cover my costs. Do we have a deal? *Exellent! Quickly will I craft ye the pike. *Aye, traveler. I have heard of a soft spot right behind the basilisk's head. *Aye, there is a passage to ascend to a realm of ice and snow, but the way lies within the tunnels of the fire dwarves. 'Tis dangerous to enter there... *Thank ye, journeyer. Good luck with ye. *'Tis wonderous, journeyer; ye have slayed the basilisk! Ne'er shall it terrorize us again. *Well...never mind then. Off with ye! Hillmen *Over here! Come closer! *This ain't a place fer yer kind, human. *Who're ye, foreigner? Ye don't belong here. *Outlander, go back whence ye came. *Ye've no business here, outlander. *Go home, human. Back to yer own kind. *No humans here, foreigner. Take yer leave. *Humans are nothin' but trouble. Go back to yer own world. *Praise be, Champion, ye have found the Stone! Take it to the Sanctuary of the Stone of Order! *I pay homage to ye, Victorious One. *Ye are truly exalted, Champion of Righteousness. *Ye have surely proven to be the Righteous One. *Truly, ye are divinely inspired, Champion. *Champion of Righteousness, I pay tribute to ye. *I am blessed to be in yer shadow, Exalted One. *I revel in yer bright light, Incorruptible One. *I care naught for gold. Only Law and Order. *I care naught for that. *Ye ain't allowed her, foreigner. Go home. *I don't do business with outlanders. Go away! *Tributes be, ye have found the Stone! Redeemer, take it to the Sanctuary of the Stone of Order. *Assuredly, Champion. I will make ye a metal shaft forged of a magical alloy which can withstand even the fiercest of blows. *One such as yerself cannot ask for too much, Righteous One. *When ye wish to speak again...come back. *Ye've come back. As I was saying... *I have forged ye this metal shaft, Anointed One. Is there more I can do fer ye? *I care naught for that. Only for Law and Order. *I care nothing for gold. Only for Law and Order. *Come over here! *'Tis the Sanctuary of the Stone of Order, human. *Wofefully, the Stone itself has disappeared...during a storm so vile we hill men fled in terror. *Nay, human, I have not. And, sadly, our realm is now fraught with great chaos and turmoil. *Now, according to the ancient prophecies, only the rightful Upholder of Law and Order can seek the Stone and bring it back here to its hallowed sanctuary. *Ye may try, human...but 'twould be useless. The Stone 'twould only reveal itself to the TRUE Upholder. *Nay, human. I know not where the Stone is...and I CANNOT know. Only the Upholder can seek it. *Nay, human. Only YE may place it upon the altar. When such a deed is done, then Law and Order may truly return! *Ye are truly the Chosen One, the true Upholder of Law and Order. I pay tribute to ye, Champion. *Behold! Ye are indeed the true Upholder of Law and Order! We hill men are in yer debt. I shall alert the others of the happy news! *Come back when ye wish to speak further... *I see ye have returned. I had been saying... *I have no interest in that. *I care naught for gold. Only Law and Order is of importance.